Kamen Rider
by jodhyxxx
Summary: Rider yang di cerita ini akan beda dari sebelumnnya akan lebih banyak episode
1. Kamen Rider:ShockerX Revealed

Semua Dunia Kame Rider

Dari Kamen Rider Ichigo-~~~~

Oke kita mulai ceritanya

Episode 1:Lahirnya Kejahatan

Ceritanya berawal dari suatu Organisasi baru bernama Daishock X Pergabungan dari Daishocker(Dari Masa Lalu) & foundation X(Dari Masa Depan) mereka ingin membuat driver kamen rider yang sangat kuat melebihi driver kamen rider sebelumnya, dan mereka berhasil nama dari Driver Kamen Rider itu adalah ShockX ... mereka menginginkan pemakai Driver ShockX itu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ShockX itu .Orang pertama yang Mencobanya adalah tetapi kekuatannya sangat besar sampai sampai markasnnya hampir hancur , Orang ke -J (sebelum KAMEN RIDER KUUGA) mereka dipaksa dan akhirnya berhasil tetapi wujudnya tak berubah sama seperti wujud kamen rider asli mereka. Dan disaat itulah kejahatan dimana mana, tetapi ada sesosok orang misterius yang muncul saat DaisockX ingin membuat (Arce)Kuuga Driver Siapakah itu kenapa dia merebutnya Kita tunggu jawabanya di episode 2 Bersambung~~~


	2. Kamen Rider: Lahirnya Kuuga

Semua Dunia Kame Rider

Dari Kamen Rider Ichigo-~~~~

Mau tau lanjutanya ini lanjutannya Mulai

Episode 2:

Sesosok misterius itu adalah manusia yang berhasil melarikan diri dari rider jahat Dan dia bernama YUUSUKE GODAI .

Dia merebut (Arcle)kuuga Driver tersebut Tapi saat dia mengunakan (Arcle) tersebut langsung masuk kedalam dirinya Dan ada juga batu yang tertanam dalam batu itu yaitu Batu amadam ,itu fungsinya bisa memperpanjang umur orang. dia pun langsung berubah ke bentuk pertama yaitu:Growning Form pada form ini sangat payah jika sudah terluka parah disaat memakai form ini yuusuke tidak bisa memakainya 2jam. Mighty Form Perubahan kuuga yg sempurna dan seimbang serta perpaduan antara kecepatan dan mighty form dapat ditingkatkan menjadi rising mighty form. Dragon Form perubahan kuuga yg dpt meningkatkan kecepatan&daya loncat yg tinggi,tetapi perubahan ini menurunkan kekuatan kuuga,agar perubahan ini stabil,form ini dpt mengubah barang-barang misalnya kayu,pipa atau kabel menjadi tongkat utk bertarung yaitu DRAGON ROD. Pegasus Form Perubahan kuuga yg dapat mengubah benda yg morip pistol menjadi bowgun yg bernama PEGASUS ini dpt meningkatkan pengelihatan,pendengaran yg sangat tajam&akurasi yang jika yuusuke terluka berat dia akan menjadi kamen rider kuuga growing form & tidak bisa berubah selam 2 jam. Titan FormPerubahan kuuga yg mempunyai armor yg sgt tebal&kekuatan yg mematikan saat pertarungan jarak dekat,tetapi form ini membuat kuuga menjadi sangat ini dpt mengubah benda panjang seperti kayu,tali atau benda yg kuuga pegang menjadi sebuah pedang yg bernama TITAN SWORD. Dan disaat itu lah Godai Pun menjadi Seorang Kamen Rider Kuuga Dia berniat membalaskan dendam teman temannya sebelum wafat

Dia berjanji akan melawan Grongi sampai Titik darah penghabisan dan akan menghancurkan ShockerX

saat dia mengatakan itu tiba - tiba sebuah portal terbuka lebar lalu di memasuki portal tersebut dia melihat ada mesin yang bertarung dan seperti dunia dia apakah itu Dunia Yuusuke Godai Kita tunggu Di episode 3 Bersambung ~~~~~


	3. episode 3: Bertemu dengan beberapa Rider

Semua Dunia Kame Rider

Dari Kamen Rider Ichigo-~~~~

Mau tau lanjutanya ini lanjutannya Mulai

Episode 3: Dunia Agito

Saat Yuusuke Daimon memasuki portal itu dan mesin itu adalah manusia. Yuusuke pun menayakan kenapa di dunia ini ada Grongi,orang itu berkata ini bukan grongi tapi Gurongi,yuusuke berkata dalam hati apa perbedaanya dengan grongi tiba tiba ada seorang monster seperi Kamen Rider kata mesin itu dia itu adalah Kamen Rider GiLLS kata mesin itu oh iya aku lupa subetin nama aku siapa namaku adalah Makoto Hikawa,aku berkeja sebagai robot pembasmi GURONGI,Bisa dibilang G3,oi kamu siapa kata si kamen rider Gills itu,ano namaku yuusuke godai biasa di panggil yuusuke kalau aku adalah Ryo Ashihara,(tiba tiba datang seorang kamen rider dan mirip seperti kuuga yaitu agito) yuusuke berkata "waw kenapa dia mirip kuuga" Ryo berkata gak usah dipikirkan Dia itu Shoichi sugami ohh (tiba tiba mereka ditembak oleh seseorang yang sangat kenal oleh kita semua yaitu Kamen rider Ryuki)Ryuki pun mengatakan siapa kalian yuusuke dan yang lain menjawab kami ini para kamen rider ryuki menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini sebernarnya saya memasuki dunia cermin untuk melawan monster tetapi dia kabur didaerah ini bagaiman kisahnya selanjutnya kita tunggu di episode selanjutnya Bersambung


End file.
